Judge Watterson
by Agent BM
Summary: The movie dredd, with the characters of Tawog
1. Introduction

**JUDGE WATTERSON**

**I don't own Tawog or the movie Dredd**

(Intro, cut to huge city in middle of desert wasteland)

"America and the entire earth has turned into a barren wasteland due to climate changes. Within it are huge cities, mega cities. The one I'm from is mega city one. Stretching from Boston to Washington D.C. Outside the walls is a barren desert, the cursed earth. Inside the walls is the cursed city."

(Scene cuts to show fighting, people using drugs, gang wars)

"About 17,000 crimes are made daily, only 6 percent can be handled. Everywhere in the city, mega highways, mega blocks, mega crime. Citizens are afraid of the streets due to gangs and violence. 800 million people alone are living in mega city one. Cities are overcrowded, the police and governments have fallen apart. But there is one group of people fighting for order in the chaos"

(Scene cuts to an apartment where gumball is changing into his work uniform, he is one of the cops in the city fighting for justice)

"The men and women of the hall of justice. We are judge, jury, and executioner all in one"

Gumball puts on his helmet and looks out the window

"We are the judges. My name is Judge Gumball Watterson. You will know me as judge watterson, and I am the law

**AGENT BM PRESENTS**

**Gumball Watterson**

**carrie the ghost (But human in this story)**

**and Margaret Robinson in**

**JUDGE WATTERSON**


	2. High speed chase

Ch. 2

Gumball was on his motorcycle patrolling the streets when control sent out a message

"we have a lead on 3 suspects on account of multiple charges, any judges please respond"

"I copy, this is judge Watterson going in" said Gumball

Gumball drove up to a blue van that was driving crazy along the highway

"Suspects are under the use of narcotics I'm going in" said Gumball

"Do you require backup?"

"No" said Gumball

in the van the driver noticed the judge following him

"Shit we have a judge on our tail take him out" said the driver

the man in the back took a machine gun and popped his head out the window

"fuckerrrrrrr" screamed the gunner as he fired at gumball but missed completely

the van went towards a neighborhood. A kid was getting his toys that were thrown on the street when the van purposely ran into him. His blood splattered on the windshield. Gumball moved his bike around the kids corpse, he was angry that those criminals just killed a little kid

"Control, the perps just wiped out an innocent little boy, I'm taking them down" said Gumball

Gumball used his bike's guns and shot the van's tires. The van flipped over towards a mega block and crashed. Gumball drove up and parked his bike

"Bike, activate crowd control" said Gumball

"Copy, attention citizens, please stay clear of the crime scene. Interference with the crime scene is an automatic 5 year sentence in the iso-cubes" said Gumballs bike

Gumball walked up to the crashed van to see that 2 of the 3 perps were dead, the 3rd one was nowhere to be seen. Gumball heard screaming from inside the block and ran inside. He took his lawgiver gun out of his holster when he saw dead bodies lying around and people running out

"Comtrol, send medics and recycle team to my gps, we have dead and multiple wounded" said Gumball

"We copy Watterson" said control

"Attention, the level 1 food court is off limits until further notice, alternate refreshments can be found on level 2 and level 98" said the intercom

Gumball went towards a chicken restaurant in the food court to see the perp holding an employee at gunpoint

"Please help me" begged the worker

"Shut up you whore" said the perp

"Hello there, lets talk"

"About what judge?" Asked the perp

"If you release the hostage, then I can guarantee you life in an iso-cube without parole" said gumball

"Life without parole? That's the deal you're offering?" Asked the perp

"Only if you comply, you're charged with multiple homicides, possession of narcotics, and the attempted murder of a judge, the sentence to that is death" said Gumball

"HERE'S HOW IT'S GOING DOWN, YOU LET ME WALK OR I BLOW HER FUCKIN BRAINS OUT" shouted the perp

Gumball raised his lawgiver

"Negotiation's over" said Gumball

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Asked the perp

"Yeah I heard you hot shot" said Gumball

"What?"

"I said, hot shot" said Gumball

Gumballs gun changed ammo and gumball shot a bullet into the perps mouth that caused his head to burst into flames

"Watterson, report back to the sector house, Chief Justice wants to see you"

"Copy that" said Gumball

"Thank you judge" said the employee


	3. Judge Carrie

(Hall of Justice)

Gumball and his boss, Chief Justice Lexi Jackson were looking at a girl through a one way mirror

"Her name's Carrie Smith, she was raised in a block dangerously close to the radiation wall. When she was 4 she lost both parents to radiation disease. As with all orphans she was given a chance to be a judge, she failed the test But was given permission to attend the academy by my little brother. Her test grade in the academy was .3 percent below a passing grade" said Lexi

"So what's she doing in a uniform?" Asked Gumball

Lexi pushed a button next to the mirror

"Carrie, what can you tell me about the person I'm with?" Asked Lexi

"He's a judge, a blue cat. I can feel anger and, something else in him, something like-

"That's enough Carrie" said Lexi

"She's a mutant" said Gumball

"Psychic, look she's only .3 percent below passing, she still has a chance. The judges are losing the war for the city and she could be a valuable asset. Take her out and evaluate her, after this you can determine whether she's a pass or fail" said Lexi

"Yes sir" said Gumball

(Corridors)

"If you're gonna pass this evaluation you gotta remember these things, incorrect sentencing is an automatic fail, losing your primary weapon the lawgiver is an automatic fail, during your evaluation you might be expected to be in combat and kill a perp, 1 out of 5 judges don't survive the first day. 12 serious crimes are reported a minute, 17,000 per day, we can handle 6 percent" said Gumball

"Which 6 percent?" Asked Carrie

"You tell me rookie you're running the show. You ready rookie?" Asked Gumball

"Yes sir" said Carrie

"Your evaluation starts now" said Gumball


End file.
